The Shopping Trip
by hollie-x
Summary: Ste and Brendan go food shopping. Pointless crap once again :)


**Hey guys! Another future fic that we'll never get on the show. I like writing these pointless one-shots. Running out of ideas though so if you have any ideas of things normal couples do in the future of their relationship. Tell me in the reviews!**

**I'll try to finish Forgotten Memories but to be honest, all these spoilers and Emmett leaving I'm stuck. That's the truth, but I will try soon.**

* * *

Shopping. Always hated it; always will. I thought it was bad enough with Eileen having to be dragged from shop to shop looking at the new shoes advertised because "_everyone else_" had them. What happened to being individual and having your own mind and taste?

Nothing could prepare me for Steven and his food shopping though, absolutely nothing at all. Any normal person would whizz around the shop, pick up any old shit, throw it in the trolley and rush to the checkout. But that's the thing; Steven isn't exactly classed as normal. Don't get me wrong I love his cooking, it's brilliant, and the flavours he creates, the way he bakes so that the food just melts in your mouth. I love it all – but spending three hours in a bloody supermarket to buy all the ingredients for the meals. That's a step too far.

We're here again. Tesco. I may as well move in here, the amount of times I appear in it. Steven has actually brought his little list this week; well I say little it's a whole two sides of a4 paper. Usually I accidentally lose it, or I accidentally bin it. Walking down aisles and picking up stuff as you go is far better than writing a list, getting to the end of the shop and realising you didn't get the milk, which is near the fucking entrance. Hell.

* * *

"So Brendan you can push the trolley, I'll pick everything up?"

"I'm not pushing the trolley Steven."

He looks at me, scowl on his face. "You what?"

"I'm not pushing it, you push it." I reply, pushing it back in his direction, nearly knocking things over as I do so.

"Why do you even come Brendan if you hate it that much?"

"Because if I don't, you're going to get all this fancy shit and forget all the stuff that I actually like..."

"Whatever. I'll push the fucking trolley."

I always win these arguments. I am not pushing_ that_ around a supermarket in a million years.

* * *

I am bored. Yep, bored. Steven has picked up all this shit that I literally don't know what they are. I've never heard of half of it. A herb called Dill. Like what the fuck? Just use garlic, I like garlic. Tzatziki bread.. just get fucking Hovis.

We're in the "Health" aisle now. I grab three boxes of condoms and throw them infront of me, landing them expertly into the trolley, just about dodging Steven's arm.

"What the f-Brendan!"

"Yes?" I reply, giving him a wink. We'll need more on the shop next week.

"You do realise we ain't gonna use all of those don't you?"

I don't answer his question, I just walk further down the aisle, clutching a bottle of lube and throw that in the trolley and walk off into the next aisle.

"You're unbelieveable."

"And you love it Steven, come on. I need my food aswell."

* * *

"Brendan there's no Lucky Charms what do you want?... Brendan? Hello?"

"Eh what?"

"What cereal do you want?"

"Oh Rice Krispies."

"You never have Rice Krispies..."

"My Ma used to make something when I was little, I'll make you it later..."

Steven scrunched his face off. "With a cereal?"

"Yep"

"Tell me."

"No I'll tell you later..." He then looked at me with those begging eyes he does where he knows it's going to make me crack. "Fine. Rice Krispies. Egg. Pepper. Mix."

He didn't say anything, just looked at me in disgust, then started to laugh. "You're joking ain't you?"

"No."

"You actually eat that..."

"Yes..."

"You're rank you Brendan, come on hurry up we need cucumbers and bananas..."

"Cucumbers I like the sound of that."

He turned to look at me, lust filled in his eyes and then let out a chuckle. "You're weird."

"You love it." I replied, chuckling and catching up with him.

* * *

So the result is, I might hate shopping but with my Steven by my side I can bear it. I never thought we'd get here, never thought I'd allow myself. So as much as I would love to sit at home all day and make Steven go and get all the neccessities, I can't. I want him by my side all day everyday so if that means I have to be dragged by the scruff of my neck to a supermarket that's fine. I can deal with that.

I love him.

Here's the next thousand shopping trips.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**That Rice Krispies disgusting thing is something Emmett actually eats. Why do I still like him knowing he ate that...**


End file.
